(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceramic filters and more particularly to a ceramic filter with a ceramic filter core cleaning device, which uses magnetic attraction to move scrapers against the periphery of the ceramic filter core, thereby removing dirt from the ceramic filter core.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The ceramic filter core of a ceramic filter must be regularly cleaned to ensure normal filtering function and to provide clean water. If the ceramic filter core is not regularly cleaned, the ceramic filter core may be blocked and unable to carry out the filtering function, resulting in poor water quality. Therefore, cleaning of ceramic filter core is a requisite and important step in proper maintenance of the ceramic filter.